A bet
by Crystal Brook
Summary: The bet between Annabeth and Magnus. I know a lot of people have done this, but I imagine it a little differently. And it has a little more after
1. A bet

**I know a lot of people have already done this, but I imagine it a little differently. This also has part of the last chapter in it.**

 **All rights go to Mr. Riordan who owns PJO HoO and MCA Enjoy!**

Magnus POV

"I just don't want to put you in danger," I said. "I kind of hoped you would be my one connection to the regular world."

Annabeth stared at me. She snorted and began to laugh. "Wow. You have no idea how funny that is." She took a deep breath. "Magnus, if you had any clue how weird my life is-"

"Ok, but being here with you?" I said. "This is the most _normal_ I've felt in years. After all the crazy fighting between our parents, the stupid grudges and years of not speaking to each other, I was hoping we could make our generation of family not so messed up."

Annabeth's expression turned serious. " _That_ kind of normal I like." She held out her hand. "To us, the Chase cousins. Here's to being less messed up."

We shook on it.

"Now spill," she commanded. "Tell me what's been going on. I promise I won't tell. I might even be able to help. I also promise that whatever's been going on with you, my life is weirder. It'll make yours look downright suburban."

I considered everything I've been through-death and resurrection, fishing for the World Serpent, fighting with giants, running from monster squirrels, binding a wolf on a disappearing island.

"How much you want to bet?" I said.

"Bring it on cousin."

"Lunch?" I suggested. "I know a great falafel place."

"You've got a bet," she said. "Let's hear what you've been up to."

"Oh, no," I said. "Your story is so amazing? You go first." (end of Riordan's chapter.)

"Fine, but this is going to take forever. You remember when I said that I was going to run away? Well I did just that. I survived weeks on my own, these monsters coming after me."

"Woa, how old were you?"

"Seven. Anyway, one day I was in an alley, and I heard monsters, I jumped out and started swinging this hammer. But it wasn't monsters, it was two kids older than me. They were Luke and Thalia. Luke gave me a dagger made out of this special metal called celestial bronze.

"We traveled all over the country, until we found Grover, a satyr. He was leading us to a safe place, when a cyclops kidnapped Luke and Thalia. It was up to me to save them. I did, but I don't want to go into detail. But that incident slowed us down. A ton of monsters caught up to us. Thalia sacrificed her life to save us."

"I'm so sorry! That must have been terrible!" I give her a hug. I've had my share of sacrifice. She was about to say something when a big guy tears us apart. And this guy looks mad. He moves in front of Annabeth and puts his hand in his pocket.

Annabeth starts laughing really hard. She looks to the new guy and calms down.

"Percy! You are so cute when you're jealous. This is my cousin, Magnus. No need to pull out Riptide." The "Percy" guy looks relieved. "Magnus, this is my boyfriend, Percy. We'll get to how I met him soon."

Percy holds out his hand. "Nice to meet you. Sorry about that thing."

"You to. Continue with your story, Annabeth."

"Well, Thalia's father turned her into a pine tree. I spent the next five years at Camp Halfblood, learning that I was a daughter Athena, goddess of wisdom and war."

"You mean you're a _Greek_ demigod?" I ask.

"Are you a Roman?" Percy asks. I shake my head. Greek and Roman? "Egyptian?" Greek, Roman, _and_ Egyptian? What is wrong with this world?

"We'll get to that later Percy. Why are you here anyway?"Annabeth asks

"What? A guy can't visit his girlfriend on his pegasus without a reason?" He gestures behind him.

"Holy cow!" There's a pure black pegesus behind him. How did I not notice that?

"What! Where?" Percy says. "Is it cherry colored?"

"No, I'm talking about that pegasus behind you."

"Oh, ok. Um. . . Annabeth. . . Chiron kind of needs both of us right now." Who the heck is Chiron?.

"It'll have to wait, Percy."

"Ok." He says.

"So, anyways. I spent five years learning myths, swordplay, ancient Greek, and other things. Then one day when I was twelve, this idiot," she points to Percy, "came while killing the Minitour with his bare hands, then passing out. He drools in his sleep."

"Hey!" He protests.

"You know it's true, don't deny it."

"True."

"We found out he's a son of Poseidon. Then through the next four years we go on various quests killing Medusa, going through the underworld, going to the sea of monsters, Percy getting turned into a guinea pig, fighting cyclopes, holding up the sky, fighting titans, going through an always moving maze, going through battles, almost dieing, saving the world, and finally dating."

"Wow, that is a lot of stuff." I say.

Percy laughs. "Try living through it. And we haven't even gotten to the interesting part."

"Anyway, then Percy goes missing, I find a three newcomers, Jason, Piper, and Leo, and Jason lost his memory. They go on this quest and come back and Jason remembers where he came from and where Percy might've been."

"I found myself in a Roman camp with no memory," Percy continues, "make new friends, Frank and Hazel, go on a crazy quest, gain my memory back, reunite with Annabeth."

"Then we fly in a flying ship across the world to battle giants and the actual earth. On the way I had to fight a giant spider for a statue of my mother, then fell to Tarturus, basically hell, with Percy, fought monsters down there, came back, awakended the earth and fought her. And here we are right now." She finishes.

"Wow. You guys have to go through hard stuff." I say.

"Story of my life," Percy grumbles.

I tell them my story.

"I think I won cuz." Annabeth says.

"Agreed." I say.

"Let's go get those falafels you mentioned."

Percy's eyes got wide.

"Falafels?"


	2. Falafels

**Ok, so I wasn't planning on going on with this story, but people gave me really good ideas. Let me know if you want me to continue this story in comments or PMs. Don't forget to check out my other stories! Love ya guys.**

Percy POV

Who knew that a falafel could be so good?

We're at the mall in that falafel place and we have several trays of the stuff. Magnus's charm starts to hum. He looks up at me.

"So, Jack says that you can control water?"

"First, yes. And second, your sword is in a charm?" He nods.

"He can also float."

"Well can your sword magically appear in your pocket when you lose it?" The charm hums again. He shakes his head. I take out Riptide. "That's what I thought." I take off the cap. Three feet of celestial bronze grows in my hand.

"Jack, I thought you said a pen disguise is stupid! It's not!" Magnus gapes.

"Watch," I say and those Riptide in the fountain down below. About a minute later, I take out Riptide again.

"Cool!" I reach for another falafel, but so does Magnus, and it's the last tray. Annabeth goes, "ooohhh!"

"Magnus, I would let Percy take it for your well being." She warns. I nod in agreement.

"No way! That's not going to happen!" Annabeth grins.

"Ok, I have an idea, you both give it to me." We agree, but after years of knowing her, I know what she's doing. She takes the bag off the tray, and she gives it to me.

Best. Girlfriend. Ever! I kiss her.

"Hey!" Magnus complains. We ignore him.

We break apart. Annabeth looks at him.

"Didn't anyone tell you not to mess with a daughter of Athena?" He shakes his head. "Too bad, well know you know." He rolls his eyes.

Then Annabeth looks at me with realization in her eyes.

"Didn't you say that Chiron needed us?" I nod nervously. "Why?"

"Camp may or may not be under a small attack." She slaps me on the arm.

"Why didn't you tell me!" I gave her one word.

"Falafels."


End file.
